


Random Fun: Liquidator x Bushroot Style!

by ShiTiger



Series: Random Fun [1]
Category: Darkwing Duck (Cartoon)
Genre: M/M, Mpreg, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-25
Updated: 2015-04-06
Packaged: 2017-11-08 13:39:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/443760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShiTiger/pseuds/ShiTiger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A set of random fics dedicated to my favorite Darkwing Duck couple, Liquidator and Bushroot!  Contains slash, mpreg, AU, etc.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. And Mutant Baby Makes 3

_ **Chapter 1: And Mutant Baby Makes 3** _

 

The sentient mass of water slipped into the greenhouse with barely a sound. After an exhausting week-long mission for Negaduck, Liquidator was ready to lay back and relax. He really hoped his lover's mood swings were finally over.

A quick sweep of the greenhouse revealed the violet-haired plant-duck half submerged and fast asleep in the kiddy pool they'd stolen the previous summer. A tender smile crossed over the water-dog's liquid face as he slid closer, pausing at the base of the florescent green plastic to watch Bushroot sleep. He looked so relaxed, so innocent... so molestable.

Liquidator smirked as he slipped into the water and surged toward the mutant duck who was still blissfully unaware of his presence. A sudden resistance in the water caught the villain's attention. Sweeping his hands up, he lifted the unknown object into the air and froze in shock. The ball of water in his hands began to darken and shift the moment it hit the air.

Seconds later, Liquidator found himself holding a tiny, blue plant-duckling. Green eyes twinkled up at him as the baby giggled and squirmed in his hands.

The duckling's laugh yanked the botanist out of his nap. 'Surprise,' Bushroot smiled nervously at his lover's shocked expression.

'10 out of 10 doctors would agree that two men cannot make a baby,' the water-dog commented, still holding the little one at arm's length.

'We're not men, we're mutants. And you'd better believe she's yours, Buddy,' Bushroot stated with a glare, reaching out to take the baby from his watery arms and pull her close against his chest.

'Does she have a name?' Liquidator asked, hoping to sooth his lover's temper.

The plant-duck relaxed at the question and sighed, looking down at his little duckling with a loving smile. 'Lily. Our little water lily.'

'That sounds appropriate,' Liquidator announced, watching the duckling's plant feet merging with the water.

'Are you upset?' Bushroot asked, looking up at his lover shyly. The water-dog simply grinned, melting back into the pool water. The plant-duck blinked and cocked his head to the side as he waited for the other mutant to resurface.

Liquidator surged up behind his favorite plant and wrapped his watery arms around him. Bushroot sighed and allowed himself to be drawn back into his lover's embrace.

'How could I be upset? She's beautiful and so are you,' the water-dog nuzzled against his lover's neck and watched his daughter squirm in the plant-duck's arms, giggling up at her parents with wide, innocent eyes.

'I suppose now would be a good time to start thinking about a change of careers,' Bushroot commented offhand, receiving a curious look from Liquidator.

'We will talk about it later, my little bloom. For now, I'm just happy to be home with my family,' Liquidator replied, pulling the botanist even closer.

...the end...

 

_Note: I am considering a second part to this fic, but it takes place many years later. More Liquidator and Bushroot randomness coming soon!_


	2. Soul Bound part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before the Liquidator, there was Bud Flud...

'Come on, Buddy. I wanna try it,' the woman whined, tugging on his arm.

Bud Flud, or Buddy to his many girlfriends, gazed up at the sign above the fortune teller's tent with apprehension. Another shrewd businessman out to con the ignorant masses and make a quick buck. Quite admirable, in Buddy's opinion, but not when HE was the one being conned.

'Felicia, my sweet,' Buddy began, turning to the lovely dog-woman hanging onto his arm.

'I'm Monica,' the lady frowned back.

'Yes, darling. You do realize that fortune tellers cannot possibly predict your future, don't you?' the salesman commented, trying to keep the annoyance out of his tone.

'Oh, come on, Buddy. Just this one last thing and then we'll head back to your place for some fun,' the woman begged, batting her eyelashes seductively.

_{Well, at least I know I'll be getting laid after this}_

'Very well,' Buddy smiled charmingly, turning his gaze back to the dramatic red tent to avoid rolling his eyes at his date.

Without warning, two little bats slipped out from between the entrance curtains and pulled them apart with their taloned feet. An older woman stepped out of the tent, followed by the bride of Frankenstein. Granted, if he hadn't had a date on his arm, he would have likely flirted shamelessly with her too. She was one sexy fortune teller.

'Have a lovely night, Mrs. Dowry. Ah, new customers! Do come in,' the crimson-clad sorceress gestured for Buddy and his girlfriend to follow her into the tent. The curtains dropped behind them, leaving them staring at a gloomy space, lit only by a candle burning on a table in front of them.

'Please, take a seat. I've been expecting you. I am Morgana McCawber, and you're in luck today. We have a 2 for 1 special on the Soul Mate potion. That is what you desired, is it not?' green eyes peered directly at him, sending a chill down Buddy's spine.

Soul mates? What a laugh. All he needed was a willing woman in his bed, preferably a different one every night, and he'd be a happy dog.

'Yes, that's exactly what we wanted. I want to know if Buddy-wuddy is my soul mate,' Monica squealed, gripping the salesman's arm tightly.

Buddy didn't even attempt to hide the roll of his eyes, but it seemed as if both women were now too focused on each other to notice him.

'Then let's begin,' the sorceress pulled a small cauldron off a nearby shelf and set it on top of a now-lit burner on the table.

'Eye of newt, tongue of rat, scale of python, and last, but not least, the enchanted feather of a dove to make the potion complete,' Morgana sighed, watching the potion bubble.

Buddy heard his date gasp as they watched the witch's eyes roll back into her head as she began to chant aloud. _{I can't believe I spent money on this crock}_ The liquid in the cauldron shimmered a bright pink, before a small piece of paper shot out of it, landing directly in front of Monica.

'Ooooh, what does it say?' the dog-woman unfolded the slip of paper and squealed loudly, clutching it to her chest. Buddy cast her a sideways glance and quickly slipped a $50 dollar bill out of his wallet. The sooner they left, the sooner he got his reward for this expensive little charade.

'Thank you, but we're not quite done yet. It's your turn, Mr. Flud,' the sorceress' green eyes were back on Buddy, focused and intent.

'No, really, that isn't necessary,' the salesman insisted, standing up from his seat.

'Nonsense. I couldn't possibly overcharge you during a 2 for 1 sale,' Morgana exclaimed.

'You could just give me half as a refund,' Buddy suggested, but the sorceress was already in a trance, having added another dove's feather while the dog-man was talking.

The potion began to churn violently, surging a deep blue, then a plant-like green. A slip of paper shot out of the liquid, hitting the table in front of Buddy with a snapping sound. The salesman picked up the folded paper and stared at it.

'Oh my... You are an interesting match. I hope you are satisfied with your purchase,' Morgana quickly ushered the pair outside.

Buddy glanced over his shoulder the minute he was out of the tent, only to see the sorceress clutching her head as if overcome with a sudden migraine.

'I do apologize, but I must rest now,' the woman announced, sweeping back into the tent and leaving the bats to close the curtains behind her.

'That was fun. I can't believe I got Arnold Swaggerfield, the hunky actor. Who did you get?' Monica implored, waiting for her boyfriend to answer.

Buddy shook his head and slipped open the paper. There was only one word, scrawled in elegant handwriting, and the word itself didn't even make sense.

'Bushroot? That's a strange name. Should we ask her to redo it?' the female-dog gestured to the tent.

'It's not important, my sweet. Let's just go home,' Buddy slipped the paper into his jacket pocket and headed for the car. What a waste of money on a cheap fortune-telling trick like that. Was he suppose to marry a plant or something?

 

...tbc...


	3. Soul Bound part 2

_Location: St. Canard University_

“Thank you for your business, Dean Tightbill,” Bud Flud extended his arm to give his customer a firm handshake.

“Yes, yes. We can't have our students or faculty drinking that sludge the other companies are selling. Though it seems as if we will have to cut our expenses, and I know just who to fire to do it.” The dean walked off after showing the salesman to the door.

_{As long as I make a profit, who cares if some poor sap gets the boot?}_

* * *

Buddy was just leaving the university's main office (why is there always so much paperwork?) when he nearly ran into a depressed-looking science teacher walking toward the main door.

“Sorry about that,” the older duck whispered, making eye contact for only a second, before staring down at the ground again with a heavy sigh.

“Try to watch where you're going,” Buddy commented, shaking his head as he watched the shorter man clutch the box he was holding to his chest as if it was his only possession. The salesman huffed as he straightened his jacket and side-stepped around the duck to leave. He had just put his hand on the door when a feminine voice caught his attention.

“WAIT! Dr. Bushroot!”

_{Bushroot?}_

“Oh, hello, Dr. Dendron.” The sad little scientist turned around to meet the attractive woman walking quickly down the hall toward him.

“Oh, Reggie. I'm sorry to hear that you've been let go. If there's anything I can do for you...” The taller female duck, sporting her own lab-coat, gazed down at the dejected scientist with a look of pity in her eyes.

Buddy watched the pair converse, before rolling his eyes and heading toward his car. So what if his contact had been the cause of the duck's dismissal? What a pathetic man he was. That fortune-teller must have gone through the yellow-pages to get all the names for her little soul mate trick.

Without wasting another thought on the scientist, the salesman drove away.

* * *

_(Several months later)_

“From here on out, we will be known as the Fearsome Five!” Negaduck exclaimed proudly, smirking at his small group of super-villains.

Peering around the circle of chairs, Liquidator (formally known as Bud Flud) took the opportunity to evaluate his companions. There was Megavolt, an electricity-crazy rodent who seemed at least partially-insane. Quackerjack, a completely insane toymaker. Negaduck, the leader of their little group and the only person in the room who Liquidator was terrified of. And last, a skinny, violet-haired plant-duck with soft blue eyes. Everything seemed to scare him, so it was curious that someone as evil as Negaduck would include him in their group.

“Megavolt and Quackerjack, I want you two to work together on the next phase of the plan. Bushroot, take Liquidator to your greenhouse for now until I tell you otherwise,” Negaduck ordered, giving the group a glare that clearly announced that the meeting was over and they should get the hell out of his room.

“Come on, Quacky, let's not waste time.” The electric rat yanked his partner out the door.

“Um, so... I guess you're coming home with me then.” The plant-duck looked away the moment Liquidator focused on him. A dark green tinge spread over the mutant's cheeks, clearly indicating a blush, of sorts.

Liquidator followed the violet-haired creature out of the warehouse. It didn't occur to him that his new-found partnership would eventually grow into something deeper and far more intimate.

* * *

_(even more months later)_

Like a spark in the night, a memory flickered to life as Liquidator held his lover close. A forgotten evening, a red-clad sorceress, a prediction... Bushroot. Watery eyes widened in shock as the slip of paper leaped to the forefront of the criminal's mind.

“Bushroot,” the dog whispered aloud.

“Mmhm?” the botanist sighed, his head pressed against Liquidator's semi-firm chest.

The moment was so perfect that the former salesman loathed to ruin it, but he had questions that needed answers. “Enquiring minds would like to know who you were before the mutation,” Liquidator finally asked, trailing wet fingertips down his lover's green back.

“No one special, really. Just a botanist working for the St. Canard University. Then I got fired and decided to prove that my experiment would work. But the results were - well, you know,” the plant-duck replied, still lounging contentedly against the other mutant.

His guess had been correct. Bushroot had once been that wimpy little scientist that he'd inadvertently gotten fired. A surge of unexpected guilt filled Buddy's consciousness, prompting him to hold his lover tighter.

“Buddy? What's wrong?” Blue eyes peered up at Liquidator with concern.  
“I have a – confession to make,” Liquidator sighed. Before he could lose his nerve, he proceeded to confess his involvement in Bushroot dismissal from the university. All the while, the plant duck stared at him, his eyes getting wider with every word.

Finally, the scientist looked away. He seemed to study the ground as if deeply in thought. “Well, I guess life’s just weird that way,” the duck decided, smiling up at his gobsmacked lover.

“I got you fired, Reggie. It’s my fault you rushed to experiment on yourself, and became a mutant. I am the worst soulmate in the world,” Liquidator groaned.

“Soulmate?”

“Uh… never mind,” the water-dog commented. Unexpectedly, the scientist began to laugh. It got to the point where Liquidator was literally having to support the duck’s trembling body.

“Sorry, sorry. I just never thought I’d hear you call me your soulmate. That’s so cute,” Reggie chuckled, pressing his bill to Liquidator’s wet muzzle.

“Don’t you care that I got you fired, Reggie?”

“Dean Tightbill was looking for an excuse to fire me, and you just happened to give him one. I’d have ended up jobless, one way or another. I may not love the life of crime like you and the others do, but society isn’t giving us any other choice, really. It’s not like either of us could get a normal job,” Bushroot stated, his green arms tightening around his lover.

“That is true,” Liquidator admitted, pulling his plant duck closer.

“Besides, I like being your soulmate. It may not be scientific, but I received a similar prediction from a fortune teller at the carnival last year. I have to admit, I was not expecting to discover that ‘Liquidator’ would turn out to be an actual person.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Going to end it there. I just wanted to finish up this little fic. I just adore this couple!


End file.
